


Carved by Bone, Smoothed by Sand

by FanFictionEngineer



Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaalee 2020 bingo, M/M, Set after episode 127 in Naruto, talking about their scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer
Summary: Scars made up a shinobi's career. Lee was no exception, neither was Gaara of the SandGaalee 2020 BingoGreen Card 1 - SCAR
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Carved by Bone, Smoothed by Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and I honestly had nothing come to my mind so sorry if this seems rushed. Plus it didn't help I had another shift today that threw my writing schedule into the air. 
> 
> I had to search youtube a little to look for episode 127 cause Kissanime got axed so it's like, now what?  
> And when will I ever do one-shot for Gaalee bingo 2020 that is less than 1000 words?
> 
> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All spelling and tense errors are my own.

The air smelled of heavily of sand, tree sap, and an odd earthy smell that Lee assumed was from the possibly thousands of bone pillars, gleaming bleach white under the sunlight. Lee could not believe such a battle was possible, one that had changed the surrounding area to a mix mash of forest, desert, and bone.

But then again, they had faced against a bloodline limit, a _kekkei genkai_ , which had been wielded by Kimimaro, the last survivor of the Kaguya Clan from the Hidden Mist Village. To think that there was such an ability that could allow someone to change and use his own bones as weapons. Lee grimaced as his body throbbed in pain, truly it had been a fearsome ability that had set him apart from other such bloodline limits, even that of Sasuke Uchiha with his Sharingan.

The passing thought of his fellow shinobi made Lee look towards the direction Naruto had taken off in. He hoped against hope that Naruto would be able to catch up with Sasuke and convince him to come back to the village but it was most likely that Naruto would have to beat the prodigal Uchiha in combat.

“Are you alright?” asked a voice off to his left.

Lee turned to regard Gaara of the Sand, his see green eyes giving nothing away.

It was…odd to see the sand shinobi again, so soon after his operation. An operation that had a 50/50 chance of him recovering or him dying on the operating table, even under the skilled hands of the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade. An operation that had been needed because of the crushing defeat and incomplete sand coffin that had been dealt with by this very sand shinobi, which had almost destroyed his dream of becoming a ninja.

Lee stood by what he had said early to Gaara, that he held no grudges against him because of what had happened between them in the Chunin Exams. But that didn’t mean he still didn’t feel uneasy at the sight of him, or the destructive power of his sand.

“I am fine,” Lee said. “I am worried about Naruto. Sasuke may be his teammate but that doesn’t mean he will be willing to listen to reason.”

Gaara was silent for a heartbeat before replying, “That is if Naruto gets the chance to talk to him.”

Lee watched Gaara turn to look at the bone columns as he continued, “His eyes were like pits, life flowing into them but nothing coming out. A home to a blackness that would permeate the body, leaving it hollow.”

Lee let the memories he had of Sasuke flow before his eyes, trying to make note of his eyes, to see what Gaara was describing. There had been times of boredom, annoyance, rage. The time in the Chunin Exam, when he was performing the Chidori to use against Gaara, seemed like the only time he looked alive.

“I fear Naruto will not be able to stop him,” Gaara said quietly, a wisp of sorrow in the green eyes. “He had made up his mind to leave the village. Someone with those eyes…..they cannot be so easily changed.”

“It seems you do not remember Naruto as you should,” Lee said hotly, seeing Gaara look at him with a flicker of surprise. “It is his Nindo, his ninja way, to never go back on his word. If he says he will bring Sasuke back, then he will bring him back.”

Gaara regarded him for a moment before asking. “And what if Naruto brings him back but Sasuke continues to try and leave the village?”

The question sent a stab of ice into Lee’s gut as Gaara continued, “What would you do then? What would anyone do then? Would you chain him to a cell so deep behind the surface of Konohagakure that he will never see sunlight again?”

Lee had no answer to that as he leaned back against the solid tree trunk, musing over Gaara’s words carefully.

“I do not know,” Lee finally said. “But I do know that Naruto will do everything in his power to bring a fellow shinobi home.”

Gaara didn’t say anything as he regarded Lee with a look of indifference but Lee could see the searching look in his eyes. He saw the eyes move from his face to his shoulders and chest down to his waist where it seemed to pause.

“You are bleeding,” Gaara said.

Lee blinked and looked at his hands and felt his eyebrows rise up. It seemed that he was truly out of sync with his body as the bandages on his left arm were dotted with yen-sized dots of blood.

“It appears I have pulled some of my stitches,” Lee said, a frown pulling at his lips. “Lady Tsunade will truly be disappointed with me.”

Lee reached back into his pouch and pulled a small white jar and some clean bandages. There was a small shift in the corner of his eye, as Gaara had now more moved his body to face more towards him, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

Lee wasn’t a shy person; he had confidence in himself and didn’t let other people’s whispers get to him. Whether it is about his inability to use chakra, his devotion and dedication to the teachings of Gai-sensei and his taijutsu, or how he even changed his appearance to emulate Gai-sensei.

But being the focus of Gaara’s full attention was a tad bit unnerving. The look of curiosity wasn’t one that seemed innocence or of concern. It was more sharper, analyzing. Like how a cat would analyze a small woodland mouse before it pounced.

But his wounds needed attention, and that was a fact his body was telling him. His muscle ached from the fight with Kimimaro and due to a lack of his constant regime. He had a multiple of cuts and lacerations that were not deep but still stung. Parts of his body that had felt the rushing speed of Gaara’s sand as it pulled and pillowed him prickled like abrasions gained from the thick training posts.

But the worst of them all was what could be called the ‘oldest’ of his current injuries, the currently healing left arm, left leg, and his back from the operation. Lee hoped that he would be able to make it back to Konohagakure without aggravating them any future.

There was a pulsing throb in his left arm as he began to slowly undo the bandages on his left arm, the loosening pressure helped lessen the pain, but only slightly.

The bandages had become to slide off and Lee could see the angry red skin in-between the used-to-be white bandages. Lee grimaces as he continued to unwind and pull them off, he had been right when he assumed he had pulled some of his stitches. Lady Tsaunda would be most unhappy with him when he got back.

He had fully pulled off his bandages and was inspecting to see how badly when he felt an inkling of being watched. Like as if someone was glaring at him some feet away. He turned to look over at Gaara to see his eyes wide as he stared with a look of hurt at Lee’s arm.

Lee’s body was covered with scars from the hard work he had done to get to the point of where he is today but his arm and leg were truly unnerving. In order to repair and rebuild the damage done, multiple cuts that were deep down to the bone had been done. The medics had then had to move the muscles and nerves around to first fix the shattered bones, and then move them back into place. As a result, Lee’s left arm and leg and back was a map of swirling and jagged lines held together by thick black sutures.

Lee bit his lip as he pondered what to do. Gaara had changed much in the three months since his defeat at the hands of Naruto that happened along with the attempted invasion by the Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound village lead of Orochimaru. No doubt seeing the full extent of the damage he had caused would bring up a whirl of emotions that he might be able to handle at the moment.

“I am sorry that they are so unsightly,” Lee said softly, Gaara’s eyes snapping to his. “You can look away, I will not head it any mind. I just have to treat them before they get worse and then we can get a move on.”

Gaara opened his mouth but no words came out as Lee turned his attention back to his arm to treat them so that he could cover them up right away. Holding the jar in his right hand, Lee tried to open the jar but his fingers were slick with sweat, making it difficult to do so.

“Here,” said Gaara, a pale hand coming into view as it took the jar from Lee. “Let me help.”

Lee watched as Gaara opened the jar and raise an eyebrow to the ointment inside.

“It’s a sealing ointment that also promotes healing,” Lee explained, dipping his fingers into the now open jar and rubbing it into one of the bleeding cuts. “It’s made by the Nara Clan. Shikamaru father gave it to Lady Tusande to help with my injuries.”

“I shall have to thank him then,” Gaara said softly, watching as Lee continued to take small scoops of the ointment and smear it into his arm. Lee tried to lift his arm to get to one that was near his elbow and grunted. The ointment didn’t only help stop the bleeding but also had a fast-acting numbing agent in it, and Lee could already no longer feel his arm.

“Here,” Gaara said. Putting the ointment on the ground, he used one hand to raise Lee’s arm so that he could get to the cut and used the other hand to take some of the ointment and smeared it into Lee’s arm, using the same rotating motion Lee had used.

Lee was amazed at how quickly Gaara had picked up the motion as his hand, softer and warmer than expected, didn’t wobbly from inexperience. Truly Gaara was a genius as a quick study. Lee watched as Gaara went over his arm, treating the remaining bleeding stitches and when satisfied that he had gotten all of them, closed the jar, giving it back to Lee.

Lee gave a nod of thanks as sluggish placed in back into his pouch and went to grab the clean bandages he had left in his lap which were grabbed first by Gaara.

“Let me help,” Gaara said, his voice was steady but his tone made it clear he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer or argue this point.

Lee hesitated but he saw the small narrowing of Gaara’s eyes and heard the gently rustling of the sand. Gaara might have barely any chakra left but he looked like he had enough to immobilize Lee so that he could be treated. Lee closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he nodded, holding out his arm for Gaara to take.

Gaara gave the slightest of nods and moved closer so that he wouldn't have to stretch to wrap Lee’s arm. He seemed to pause as he looked down at Lee’s arm before raising it to his face. Lee felt his breath freeze in his chest as his heart stuttered as Gaara brought one of the ointments covered stitches to his lips.

Gaara of the Sand, a genin from the Hidden Sand Village that had a tremendous power sealed away inside of him, had just kissed his arm like a mother would for her child. Lee felt his mouth go dry as he watched Gaara slowly kiss each one of the stitches, not minding at all the ointment that stuck to his lips.

Lee’s heart was hammering in his chest and the blood was roaring in his veins that he sure Gaara could hear it as he finally kissed the last stitch (it was the one on his wrist that always seemed itchy). When he was done, did he slowly wrapped the arm in the clean bandages, making note to make sure they were snug but not loose or too tight in any area.

With his arm treated and wrapped and his head spinning did Gaara seem to notice the ointment on his lips, which he licked off with a pink tongue. Lee thought he would have blood come out from his ears.

Gaara glanced over to Lee before replying, “I have been told that when a child is injured, a mother would sometimes kiss it, to help it. I do not think I understand it. It makes more sense if it was done by a medic or the injury treated by medicine. But Temari says it’s more of medicine for the heart.”

Gaara was now looking Lee straight in the eyes as he continued, “I have caused you a great wound, Lee. Just because I had been in pain did not mean I should have caused you pain, Chunin Exam, or not. I do not know if I helped by giving the right medicine for your heart, but I hope I can heal it, if you allow me.”

Lee tried to swallow but there was a lump in his throat that felt like a fishbone digging in, making it impossible.

Gaara either didn’t notice or was ignoring Lee’s floundering as he continued, “I have been kept away from people, so I don’t always understand what it means to be…’ human’. But I have been told that when I overcome what I use to be, then I will understand.”

“As I said before,” Lee croaked. “I have already forgiven you. You do not have to worry about giving me medicine for my heart.” Gaara looked like he was about to say something but Lee interrupted him. “But! But I would be an honor if you would consider me a friend.”

Gaara blinked before he repeated the word slowly, “Friend?”

Lee nodded and gave Gaara a smile that he hoped would find reassuring. Yes, he had forgiven Gaara but it would be against his Nindo to leave a friend who looked like he was in true need of medicine for his heart, to help heal those scars that seem to be deep in his heart.

Lee stood up slowly, giving a hand to Gaara to help him up. Gaara regarded the hand for a few seconds before slowly placing his hand there, allowing Lee to gently pull him to his feet. Lee gave another reassuring smile and felt his heart skip a beat at the shy smile he got back.

Lee’s scar would heal and so would Gaara’s, all they needed was the right medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> As I remember, Lee had bone fragments in his spine as a result of the injuries gained from Gaara.  
> But I could be wrong as it has been a long time since I read the manga, so please correct me. 
> 
> Leave a kudo if you enjoy it. Leave a comment if you have something to say.  
> Bookmark if you think it's good enough to read ;D


End file.
